Showstopper
by peenKpanther
Summary: AU. Haley, still in college, owns clubs throughout America with her brother, due to the loss of their parents. Can she sustain a relationship while doing so? Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

_As the sun went down and the moon rose up, taking it's place to start the night, highlighting the bright lights of the hot new dance club on 5th. Bodies swirl on the open top of the club while the others dance their newly night away on the dance-floor. One particular body, was having the time of her life, until_…

"Haley James!" She heard someone screaming her name vaguely, but ignored it.

_Too much fun, too much pleasure. _She smirked, remembering when she had used that quote for the first time. Closing her eyes and kept on dancing, she drifted off to …

_**SLAM!**_

_The loud bang of the door didn't separate them, heck even if a giant elephant came into the room, they'd probably scare it away._

_They held onto another as if they were separating the next hour or something._

_They ravished each other slowly and teasingly. Then, a knock on the door jarred them apart and he gently pushed her down on the bed so that he could get the door _

"_No, dont" She pulled him back to her but he smiled at her and said he'd come back. He came back and explained it was one of his friends who he'd just shoo-ed away. They continued they exploration of each other like before they got interrupted, and spent their night together. In the middle of the night she woke up to him staring her and she pulled him to a kiss, whispering **Too much fun, too much pleasure.**_

…

She snapped back into reality when she heard her song play.

_We in the car, we ride slow  
__We doin things that the girls don't do  
__The boys stare, we smile back  
__All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah_

From the minute it came out, she knew this was her song to dance to. She closed her eyes again, relishing the fact that she could feel the alcohol burning out from her body and she was on a dance high.

The person calling out to her was getting nearer as she could hear the muffled screams of her name being called out. She knew who it was but deliberately ignored it, already knowing who it was.

She was having fun, and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it. Her ears perked to the lyrics that were being played.

_We sittin' on 22s plus 2  
Mink bucket seats, neon blue  
Color coordinate with them shoes  
Yeah, we divas  
But we ride like big boys do _

Black tinted with a white stripe interstate  
Lookin' in the mirror at my Bad Boy fitted, yup  
Show stoppin' 'til they lose their breath  
Turn the wheel to the right  
Turn the wheel to the left

She licked her lips, loving the song and noticing that they were dry , she remembered to get a drink after the song.

Swinging her hips slowly and seductively, she was aware to million pairs of eyes looking at her in fascination. This wasn't weird to her, hell, it happened every time she came here.

Normally she would be with her friends, but tonight she was going solo.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grabbing her waist, but gently from the back and leaned in to their touch. This was normal for her, people would dance with her, she would kiss them on the cheek after the dance and they'd wish she were hers. She was proud of her body of course, after that horrible stage during her pre-teens, she bloomed into a perfect flower. She grew a tight fitting body and by then, her belief , **_saving herself until wedding night _**was easily forgotten.

Even though, she was pretty, she never forgot her studies. She graduated highschool with a 4.0 gpa and nevertheless, she ended the school year with a **_BANG, if you know what I mean._**


	2. Chapter 2

The person behind her was a man, no doubt. She could feel it by the way he was sliding his hands up and down her body, but before she could slap it away and give her a piece of her mind, someone else did it for her.

"Back off buddy." A calm voice warned, but you couldn't miss the warning in it.

She inwardly cringed, already knowing who the interrupter was. The man who was holding onto her before was not backing off though, and she smiled appreciatively even though her eyes were closed still.

She popped one eye open and looked at her brother.

"What do you want, Jase?" She asked her brother, Jason, sweetly. Haley hoped he wouldn't make a scene in front of everybody, **_like it hasn't happened before, _**she thought wryly.

Jason's eyes shot to Haley giving her a **_what the hell _**look. He couldn't believe she was doing this again. Just out of high school, and she'd already drink at bars and dancing with strangers from the night.

Even though, it was the family's club, she wasn't supposed to be like this, she should've been a good girl, who studied on weekends for college and heck, go out with friends, not go clubbing everyday.

Yes, the James' family was in the club business since the olden days. It's been passed down since. Now with their parents gone, they were the soul owners of the clubs. They had at least a hundred clubs throughout the states and even though Haley was just out of high school, and with her brother just finishing college, they managed just fine.

"Look, sis. I need to talk to you, now. So please, can you stop?" Her brother looked at her silently asking her to agree.

Haley rolled her eyes and he could see her agreeing, but not before the guy behind her decided to speak up.

"Can you give us a minute, at least until the song's finished"

Haley didn't let her brother reply because she whipped her head around and hugged the man who she was dancing with. "Nate!" she squealed loudly.

"Hey Hales" He nodded, grinning slightly at her blatantly obvious cheeriness.

"What the heck are you doing here? I thought Coach Whitey told you guys to stay put for the season."

"Coach said we could go out and hang out tonight, so I decided to see you."

Haley smiled and grinned widely. She missed having friends like Nathan, after her parents death they had to move to California, she had to leave all her friends and that's where she met Nathan.

A cough broke their calming silence and they looked to see her brother Jason, looking at both of them.

"Oh, sorry" Where the hell are my manners tonight, she thought.

"Jase, this is my friend Nate" She looked toward Nathan, "-and this is my brother Jason.", she offered towards her brother.

They shared a handshake and Jason grudgingly asked her calmly if he could talk to her.

The siblings excused themselves while Nathan headed to the bar and got a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

She came back after a grueling conversation with her brother about the types of drinks that they were short of and she told him she'd called in the suppliers tomorrow. Her brother then left her to go back to whatever she was doing before.

Haley looked for him everywhere but couldn't find him, until she went to the bar.

There he was, with two blondes by his side. She couldn't help but feel a teeny tiny jealous of those girls. They were rubbing themselves on him, and she knew he was eating all of this up, by the huge smirk planted on his face.

Damn it, she just wanted to smack that smirk away.

She sighed and headed to the bar. Heck, he could go home with them, and she wouldn't care. "**That's what you think" **She could hear the tiny voice in her head speaking, but ignored it.

Haley decided to bartend the bar which Nathan was at. She knew she could've pick any bar but she wanted to see how he was tonight. **Test the waters**, she thought cheekily.

She slithered to the bar and began taking a few orders from customers. Nathan saw her and his brow wrinkled in confusion. He wondered what she was doing behind the bar, so he pushed the two girls off of him and went up to her, but not before another man got there first.

"Hey, Hales. Any business tonight?" a grin popping up the man's lips, after questioning her that.

She saw who it was and mentioned for one of the bartenders, Samantha to take her place while she talked to Lucas. Hey, she was the **co-owner, **right?

"Oh haha, Lucas." She slapped Lucas on the arm and he kissed her on the cheek affectionately, and she smiled at her old friend, not knowing Nathan was seeing their interaction.

Nathan felt a twinge of jealousy by the closeness of them both. He was close to Haley, but she'd never told him about this blonde-headed-boy, Lucas. His ears perked up to their conversation and he listened carefully, moving behind the wall so he could be a little discreet.

"I miss ya, Haley. We should hang out sometime, you know? Maybe a cup of coffee after school or something? Hmm?" He asked teasingly, grabbing her hands to play with her fingers.

Haley pulled her hand back and scratched her chin, playfully. "Maybe, we could do that. Or you know we could-" She had a goofy smile on her face and she raised her eyebrows suggestively and offered towards the door.

Hearing this, Nathan almost stepped out from his hiding place to at least stop this and if he could, to just carry her away back to campus but stopped after he heard both of them laughing loudly.

"That was good…Damn good" Lucas smiled widely at Hales and leaned forward to hug her.

"You'll always be my best friend, my small friend Haley." Lucas whispered to her.

"And you'll always be mine, Luke, you tall man."

"Hey, you know what we should do, Luke?" She asked him with a cat-like grin.

"Oh god, what now?" He pulled back for a bit and scrunched up his eyebrows, confused and after a split second he shook his head ferociously.

"NO! NO, Haley!" Lucas tried to pull back from the hug he got her into, but she managed to keep him stuck.

"Pretty please, Luke? Please…" She started to whine and pout, and **god damn**, she used her puppy eyes. He sighed wistfully.

"Okay, we'll do it. Fine."

Nathan heard her giggle cutely and smiled, despite his jealousy towards this Lucas of hers. He stayed at his spot and continued to hear them speak.

"So, now come on! Let's dance, babe!" Lucas dragged her off to the dance floor after telling Rick, one of the dj's to play the song that Haley and him would dance to**. Heaven forbid**, Haley was going to pay for this, embarrassing dance they had memorized since high school, he grinned.

The music started to play and Lucas spun Haley to the dance floor. Nathan and the other customers looked on intrigued by their behavior.

_Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn!  
Burnin'! _

To mass fires, yes! One hundred stories high  
People gettin' loose y'all gettin' down on the roof - Do you hear?  
(the folks are flaming) Folks were screamin' - out of control  
It was so entertainin' - when the boogie started to explode  
I heard somebody say

Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burnin'!

Haley was at the right, while Lucas was at the right. They started dancing following the dancers on the video clip, like they remembered. Kick once, Kick twice, Spin here, and Spin there. They were dancing the night away and smiled at the attention they were getting.

_Up above my head I hear music in the air - I hear music!  
That makes me know there's (somebody) a party somewhere _

Satisfaction came in a chain reaction - Do you hear?  
I couldn't get enough, so I had to self destruct,  
The heat was on, rising to the top  
Everybody's goin' strong  
That is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say

Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno! (Aah yeah!)  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno, yeah!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno! (Aah yeah!)  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno, yeah!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burnin'!

Applauses were thrown from right to left, people were hooting, hollering and screaming on how terrific they were.

Lucas grabbed on Haley's hand and they spun one last time before the song came to a halt.

_I just can't stop  
When(till) my spark gets hot  
Just can't stop  
When my spark gets hot _

Burning, burning, burning, burning...

People **oohed** and **aahed **and both of them couldn't bite back the smiles they were obviously trying to stop. There were "**go Haley's**!" everywhere, since people knew her from the club. However, scarily enough, they could hear a few "**you rock, Lucas**!" too.

Nathan stepped out from behind the wall and smirked in awe. Man, that girl could** really** surprise him.

He watched as Lucas and Haley said a few thanks and headed off to the bar.

Now if he could just get up there and talk to her...


End file.
